


Click Boom

by autumnghost



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Explicit Language, Gang Violence, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnghost/pseuds/autumnghost
Summary: Sometimes not even you can control yourself when you have nothing left to lose.Ash needed revenge.Sweet revenge.





	Click Boom

**Author's Note:**

> These come out in a spur of the moment as I write them so I'm sorry if it doesn't really make much sense. It's very morbid and dark but please enjoy.

_"Ash! Ash!!"_

Just keep going.

Run. 

Keep running. 

This will never be finished if you give into defeat. 

Eiji is gone. Gone.  **Dead. Fucking dead.**

**Fuck them. Fuck all of them.**

His inhumane thoughts. The sweat beating down his face. Every fiber of his being was on literal fire from his head down to his aching toes. 

Oh how the sweet taste of retribution will feel. Oh how the savory release of bashing their battered bloody brains in will feel. It'll be overpowering. The thought made the back of his hairs turn on end and spring up from the dirty bruised skin. 

Eiji. 

His Eiji.

He had nothing left to lose. 

_Click boom click bang bash boom_

The sounds of their obliteration would be pure music to his swollen bleeding ears. 

The screams. The agonizing screams. 

Run. 

Run. 

Don't look back. 

Ignore the screams of your friends crying over him. 

Eiji's cold corpse. 

Run. 

**RUN.**

"Ash _! No! Ash!"_

Their pleads were becoming mute to his ears.

Ignore them.

This is your time. 

The sheer chaos.

Eiji. 

Eiji.

His screams.

Eiji protectively covering himself. Knife in hand for defense. To no avail. His body jolted and convulsed at the swarming bullets pommeling him. Blood spewing, scattering and painting the pavement below. 

Eiji's eyes. Wide. In pure shock, as his life simply drained from his tired fighting body. 

No. 

Eiji. 

He stood no chance. He absolutely stood no chance. 

Their laughter. 

Their.. maniacal  **laughter.**

Ash's vision turning white. 

No. 

No. 

This is not not happening. 

Wake up. This is your time now.

Wake the fuck up. 

Keep your finger on the trigger. There's no turning back now. 

_"No please! We were just following the bosses orders!  We didn't know he meant that much to you! Cmon man please!"_

 

They didn't know? Clueless absolutely clueless. 

They saw him pick up his deceased boyfriend. His lover. His soulmate.They saw Ash scream in agony and despair as he rocked Eiji in his weak arms. 

Pull the trigger. 

Do it. 

**Fucking do it!**

_"please please no no I'm begging you no pl-"_

_click bang boom.._

One down. 

_"o-oh god. You're fucking crazy you son of a bi-"_

_click..bang boom_

The metallic taste of blood gracefully touching his face. 

Wipe it off. This is what you wanted. 

They both hit the ground. 

Blood pooling like a river underneath them. 

The bugs already making their entrance to feast on their dead flesh. 

Bashing in and finishing the job with his foot into their battered brains. 

Little tiny bits and pieces of body tissue stuck to the bottoms of his worn shoes. 

Excessive amounts of blood. 

Their blood

Covering his clothes and empty face. 

Silence.

Complete silence 

But laughter? Who was laughing now? 

Insane. You're insane. 

Cry.

Cry damn you. 

Falling to his knees unable to blink. 

Eiji. 

He's gone. You're supposed to be crying. 

No. He is gone. 

His thoughts becoming nothing but obscurity. 

Nothing left to fight for. Nothing left to lose. 

Eiji

His Eiji. 

"I'll see you soon."

Gun to the temple 

Finger on the trigger

Click

Bang

Boom. 

 


End file.
